The Unpredictable
by Neko1290
Summary: What if Hikaru did not meet Sai but was the reincarnation of Sai? What if Hikaru was actually a wise, mature, and intelligent child with a slightly childish and sadistic streak? What if Hikaru was a charmer and attractive teen that naturally got attention? What if Hikaru was...A GIRL! That loves cross-dressing as a boy! What is she hiding behind that fan? A smirk? (Hikaru x All)
1. Chapter 1- Info about the Main character

**Information about the new and improved Hikaru before you start the story:**

 **Name:** Shindou Hikaru (obviously, even if Hikaru is now a girl, let's keep the name)

 **Gender:** A girl. Female. 100% Female. Don't forget it!

 **Personality:** A mixture of Sai and Hikaru's personality with a little bit of occness. Hikaru is not a hothead anymore (well, most of the times) Hikaru is now a great actress (*cough* Liar *cough*), she can act elegant if she wants or arrogant, or childish. Her true personality is a true mystery that will be up to you to find out later in the story. A mysterious go player who hides a smirk behind a fan.

 **Appearance** _ **:**_ _~As a girl~_ A beautiful and cute girl with almost-to-waist length black hair (later she dyed it to dark violet after she had memories as Sai [A/N: Sai's hair is dark violet right?]) She has 2 yellow highlights, one on her bang, and the other on the other side of her hair root, a little farther back from her bangs. Deep with intensity green eyes. Fair healthy skin Always carries a fan.

 _~As a boy~_ She wears a wig. And does some make-up to look more childish and boyish (you know, like the normal original Hikar) Black hair and blond bangs. She usually wears baggy clothes to hide her feminine figure. Eyes still green but a little cut back on the intensity (though sometimes she unconsciously becomes serious.) Always carries a fan, but usually keeps it hidden.

 **Stuff you should know:**

\- She is considered a genius and prodigy (and not only at go) Not that many actually know.

\- She looks like she's taking stuff calmly but don't be fooled, she is a great actress/liar.

\- In this fanfic, Hikaru is not so incredibly dense, she is more aware of her surroundings, but can be stupidly dense at times (or is she just acting?

\- Still is head over heels in love with Ramen.

\- Though she acts most times when she's out, she might once in a while lower her guard and let her true personality show which is a little sarcastic, blunt, and plain genius.

(Ex: Touya: Sai...Sai is behind you and is you yet not you... Hikaru: Your still on about this? You are too obsessed with go and Sai... Touya: When are you going to tell me? Hikaru: _*snaps her fan shut and stares at him blankly*_ When you get a life. )

\- Her parents may or may not be aware that there child is secretly a genius prodigy. Who is always calculating. Well, except her grandfather.

\- She changed and become more wiser and childish (plus, slightly selfish) after her memories as Sai returned.

\- Same as the original, she keeps many many secrets that are deeper than most people think. Of course thanks to that she keeps getting better at acting/lying every day.

-Her Grandmother has a hobby of creating fans. Hikaru kind of picked it up. And let's just say she has a massive collection of different kinds of fans. Her favorite is always a simple white one though.

 **Current events:** At the age of 9 she started to have memories of her past life as Sai, however only started playing go when she was 12, but she knew the rules. Her mood and personality changed slightly and became more cheerful, childish, (slightly selfish), and wise (not to mention she suddenly knew extreme Japanese etiquette). However, she hid her new cahgnes so not many noticed. She also had memories of Shusaku (teaching him and merely being with him) And miraculously she knew how to play go. And she is really good. And I mean really _really_ good. And her go gets better as she learns more about go (Shusaku learning modern go)

With her calm personality, she was able to get things under somewhat control. Learning about her past self, and about her new' hobby'. She's searching for the reason why she is playing go, not knowing exactly that she is a go-loving reincarnation.

 **A/N: I do not own Hikaru no Go. All credits go the creator. Any other credits will be mentioned in the chapters to come. First Hikaru no Go fanfic so don't judge. Hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2-Prologue:Where it all started

**Chapter 1~ Prologue**

 **Yo, Everyone! My name is Neko1290 AKA Shin-chan! I also have an account on Wattpad which has more stories written by me under the same username.**

 **I surprisingly found the anime Hikaru no Go really interesting, and I love the fanfics about Hikaru being mysterious, smart, and not so hotheaded. And to be honest I'm not an incredibly big fan of Yaoi, so I decided to add some more 'pizzaz' why not make Hikaru into a girl? And better why not the reincarnation of Sai?**

 **My first Hikaru no Go fanfic, hope you enjoy it. I don't own Hikaru no Go.**

 **'Fujiwara no Sai' = thoughts or flashback**

 **"Fujiwara no Sai" = Speaking**

 **Shindou Hikaru - Age 9- POV:**

 _"Can you believe it?"_

 _"The Imperial Go instructor_ _ **cheated**_ _!"_

 _"He's going to lose his head for sure."_

 _"Fujiwara no Sai! You are now exiled from the kingdom! Be grateful you are spared by his majesty's generosity!"_

 _Water swirled all around as I felt a tightening in my chest, my throat and lungs in so much pain..._

 _'Kami-sama...'_

 _'I still want to play...'_

 _'Please listen to my selfish request...be it through after life or the next life..._

 _'Let me play much more... and please let me reach it...'_

 _ **'The hand of God...'**_

 _Pain overwhemled me as I felt myself drift into darkness._

"AHHRH!-" I cut my scream off as I put a hand over my mouth. I took a couple of quick controlled breathes to calmed down as I sat up on my bed. I put a hand on my forehead to find that I was sweating quite hard. I took a deep breath as I brushed the curtains gently aside from the window next to me to see the moon still shining brightly in the night sky. I let go of the curtains and tuck a strand of hair, slightly drenched in sweat, behind my ear.

What was that?

"Hikaru?! Are you all right?" My mother suddenly entered my room. It seems she was the only one that heard my scream. I took a quick breath before giving my mother a half-hearted tired smile. "It was nothing. I apologize for waking you, Mother. I just had one of those rare nightmares..." I trailed off at the end. A nightmare...Yes...but _just_ a nightmare? I don't know why but I feel like it's more.

My mother gave me a worried look and offered to get me some warm milk which I denied. I urged her to go back to sleep saying that I'll probably stay up the entire night. Thank God tomorrow is Saturday.

After a couple of minutes after my mother left. A took another deep breath as I put a finger on my chin. The classic position that I just picked up by normal habit when I'm alone.

 _'This isn't a simple dream. Something in my gut tells me that.'_ The feeling...the memories...the pain...it was all too real to be _just_ a dream...well, more like a nightmare. It was more like...like..

 _'...A memory...'_ She thought with slight surprise at the answer she came up with.

Suddenly she felt something drop from her hand. She looked to see that her hand was unconsciously toying with a ring Akari gave her, she usually put it on her nightstand. She raised on eyebrow slightly as she bent down to pick it up.

 _'Wait...Why am I holding it like that?_ ' She thought in surprise as she held the ring in a familiar position. She knew this position somewhere. She racked her brain until she came up with a memory of a visit with her Grandfather. Her Grandfather was trying to teach her a game...Go is she recalls correctly. A unusual game but quite nerve-racking when she heard the rules and traditions surrounding the game that existed for hundreds of years.

She held her hand with her fingers still in the same position holding the ring _. 'Yes..this is the way go players hold their stones...but how in the world do I know how to do it so expertly and it feels so...natural.'_ She put the ring down as she put a hand over her right eye, her head was aching like crazy.

It's like she's trying to remember something...something incredibly important. And she knew she would never be in peace until she knew what she was trying to remember.

She took a deep breath and told herself to take a shower first thing in the morning. She turned up the air conditioner as she went back to bed. Praying to the God's to grant her some peace before she dives into this mystery that Hikaru knew was deeper then she thinks.

Unfortunately the God's ignored her plea.

 _I could hear the voice of a young boy. The boy was sitting before a go board, tracing the visible tear marks on the board._

 _'Child...'_

 _'If you can see those tears of spite shed. Please let me dwell in a corner of your heart.'_

 _The scene changed._

 _'Torajiro...are you sure about this decision?' 'Of course. And my name is no longer Torajiro, its Shuusaku. Remember that Sai.'_

 _'Amazing...only at the age of 20 and he already has a title of Honinbo Shuusaku'_

 _'Torajiro...Please hold on! It will get better! We still have to reach the Hands of God, together!'_

 _'I'm sorry Sai...but remember...I had so much fun in these 34 years of my life... Sayonara...'_

 _'No...no...Torajiro..!'_

"Oh for the love of-!" Hikaru shouted before cutting herself off with her hand again for two reasons. One, obviously to not wake her parents. Two, because she now dislikes swearing but habits are hard to get rid of.

I took another couple of quick controlled breaths. I clutched my heart. This pain...this grief...it is too real to be a dream. It's a memory. There is no denying it. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand.

 _4:27 AM_

I put a hand on my face. There is no way I can go to sleep now. I took a deep breath as I pushed the curtains by my window aside, letting the bare dawn light shine through.

I opened a second drawer of my nightstand revealing dozens of my 'main fans' it's a special fan collection, some made by me, some as a gift, and some that caught my eye. Of course I have dozens more in the closet somewhere.

I took out my favorite fan. A simple plain white fan. I opened it with a instant move of my fingers as I fanned myself gently. 'Enough of this petty thinking. Let's get a little more serious.' I thought.

I stretched. But first I'm going to take a shower. All these memory/dreams had me sweating all night.

I was kneeling on a cushion as I sipped the green tea. My first thought was to visit someone I knew who had a fair knowledge of Igo. My grandfather. He was currently out pulling some weeds (a forced task on him by my grandmother) as I was chatting with my grandmother who taught me the joy of making fans and some japanese traditions.

"My, Hikaru you japanese kneeling position is so refined its almost scary! It looks exactly like the nobles in the Edo period. I know you were practicing but when did you perfect it to the point it can no longer be improved?" My grandmother, who was quite obsessed with historic japanese etiquettes, was downright shocked by my posture. And to be perfectly honest. I have no idea why.

Was I doing that spine and knee painful posture my grandmother taught me last week? But it seems so natural as if I was just sitting down comfortably. Heck, why is my head full of Japanese etiquettes that skills belong to nobles. I distantly remember my father commenting on my straight posture during breakfast.

And why was my thinking becoming more wise and calm (though I am usually like that, it's just acting.)? All these rules grandmother taught me were like addition question to me now. The history of Japan...mostly the Edo period. I know I am smart but this is getting a little out of hand.

My grandfather finally came snapping me out of my thoughts as I bowed in greeting. Wait, since when did I start bowing to the old geezer? Stupid memory etiquettes.

While grandfather was surprised he didn't comment (Thankfully). "So Hikaru, any reason you came so early to visit this old geezer?" He asked. He sat down behind a goban and Hikaru instinctively moved to the other side.

"Only some question about the game you admire so much, what was it called again? Oh yes, Igo."

"WHAT?! Since when did you started to take interest on go?! I tried to teach you but I recall your words were 'It's a game for old people who have nothing better to do.'"

Hikaru mentally blushed. She had changed quite a bit from the slightly hotheaded and blunt (and probably rude) personality of hers. Well, it's still in her, but she just learned its best probably not to show it. Unless it's her grandfather.

"Hmph. I also recall being only 5, that time. What kind of grandparent teaches his granddaughter a nerve-racking game that usually only old people play when she's only 5?" Hikaru shot back, hiding her frown behind her fan.

"Be grateful you're not related to Touya Meijin. I heard he started teaching his son, Touya Akira, to play when he was only 2." His grandfather puffed, thinking he won the argument.

While lower half of Hikaru's face was still hidden behind the white fan, her eyes shown with a bit of curiosity. "Touya Meijin? Who's that?"

"Why, he's considered the greatest player Japan has ever produced next to Shuusaku!" Her grandfather said with a bit of pride and admiration in his voice.

"Heh..." Hikaru said thoughtfully, she began fanning her fan gently only moving it by the barest millimeters but that was enough to indicate to her grandfather that she was interested. "And what about Touya Akira?"

"Looks like someone is taking an interest! Touya Akira is his son who is currently the rising star in the go world. A true genius."

Hikaru's fan stopped. "Are both of them any good?" She asked with the tiniest hint of excitement that her grandfather picked up.

"Don't say it like your underestimating them granddaughter!" Her grandfather scolded. "You don't even know how to play go, much less even hold a stone!"

Hikaru's fan snapped shut as it revealed a small smile that hid amusement and a sadistic hint of humor and curiosity. "Ho? How about we test that statement shall we?" She tilted her head innocently.

 **10 minutes later...**

Her grandfather looked at the board. Absolutely gob-smacked, gaping like a fish that saw the biggest shark in the world. He was staring at a igo game. Where he lost by 25 and a half moku.

He took a glance at his granddaughter with disbelieving eyes while Hikaru was smiling innocently faking happiness as she hid a smile behind her fan. But inside, she wasn't far off from her grandfather.

How in the world does she know how to play go?!

While she knew her grandfather wasn't a pro he wasn't a mere amateur either. In full honesty...

SHE WAS COMPLETELY LOST. CONFUSED. AND WONDERING IS SHE WAS GOING INSANE.

Behind her victorious smirk she sent to her grandfather was a girl who was in a state of panic. Then she calmed herself down as she examined the game she just played and won. For some reason, looking at the game, the stones, the pattern, remembering the delicate sound the stones made when they made contact with the board. She can't deny it even if she tried.

She loved it.

She smiled a real tired smile behind the fan. She didn't know what was going on, how this was even possible, why she even had these dreams in the first place. But all in all, for this kind of feeling...she honestly didn't care.

But of course she had to get to the bottom of this or else she will never be satisfied.

"Ne...Grandfather.." She addressed him after his 3rd cup of sake to calm down. "I knew you were considered a genius by some teachers, I know you are an amazing actress and strategist. But...but..." My grandfather began to tremble.

"WHY DID YOU HIDE FROM ME YOUR WERE A ULTRA IGO PRODIGY?!"

I think I blew a fuse. Might as well take advantage of it. I opened my fan infront of my face hiding my obvious smile.

"Because I wanted to~" I said simply. My grandfather face-palmed dramatically, muttering something about having a genius granddaughter is something to be wary of.

Anyway, I had enough fun. Back to business.

I snapped my fan shut. I was well aware that my light-hearted aura which I usually had around me disappeared as I my fan was on my lap. My grandfather gulped slightly, only experiencing this aura a couple of times, knowing it was a sign that her granddaughter was serious.

"Do you know any igo player by the name Torajiro? He might also be called Honinbo Shuusaku or just Shuusaku." Her grandfather looked shocked. "You don't know who Shuusaku is?! He's considered probably the greatest player Japan has ever produced! He is famous for his play 'kosumi' even if it's not used now. I thought you were studying Shuusaku's kifu since you're playing is so damn similar. I would have thought it was Shuusaku himself!"

 _'Shuusaku himself...'That stuck in my head...what if I was Shuusaku himself? There are still ideas about there about reincarnation... And that would explain all the memories about him... but what about Sai? Wait it's more like...'_

Hikaru threw a bunch of random theories in her head, ignoring her grandfather who was trying to get her attention. She finally came with one that somehow made the most sense and one that she could work around with.

 _'Could it be...that Sai was a go instructor in the imperial court? Those clothes did come from the Edo Period... Then he probably drowned himself'_ Hikaru remembered the pain of water exploding through her lungs and all the people talking about Sai cheating. _'Sai didn't cheat, that I can confirm for some reason..in fact I feel grief thinking about it. Then what about Shuusaku? His clothes are around the time a hundred years ago. Could it be that Sai was reincarnated as Shuusaku? But that's impossible since Shuusaku was talking to Sai as if he was a different person...'_

 _'But what if...'_ Hikaru remembered Sai's prayer to the God's before he drowned. Hikaru remembered somewhere that the go players believed that there was such a thing as a God of Igo... let's pretend there is... _'What if Sai was instead a ghost that haunted Shuusaku, after Shuusaku died, Sai's thirst for go wasn't satisfied so instead he was reincarnated and that reincarnation happens to be me.'_

Hikaru snapped her fan open and fanned herself. While as crazy as it sounds...Hikaru smiled. Even if it was probably wrong, Hikaru decided to go with the theory. After all wouldn't it be more interesting that way?

 **Somewhere in heaven...**

The God of Go was deadpanning as he watched Shindou Hikaru, perfectly aware of the theory's running through her head. _'This girl is so close to the truth that it's too scary...could she possibly be a ...ultimate genius?!'_ He thought. When the girl decided to stick with that theory, no matter how crazy it sounds because of her instincts. The God of Go snapped his fan shut _. 'No, scratch that..more like a monster...'_ She was exactly spot on right...so much it was scary. Thank God she doesn't know that, and hopefully not anytime soon.

 **Back down on Earth...**

Hikaru snapped out of her thinking as she asked her grandfather. "Was there any famous go player named Fujiwara Sai?" Hikaru's grandfather was too tired from trying to get her attention just shook his head.

Hikaru waved her fan, enjoying the wind as she thought thoughtfully. But Sai was real. And he was a genius. Probably the person closest to obtaining this move called the 'Hand of God'. She made a note to research on that later.

Sai was also Shuusaku if her calculations were correct. The greatest go player in Japan. Meaning Sai was strong. Crazily incredibly strong. And she was the reincarnation with his skills ready to expand past the limits.

She stopped waving her fan as she smiled a mysterious smile behind her favorite white fan.

Oh she was going to have so much fun with this.

...

What Hikaru didn't know was that this new discovery will change her life in a way even a considered genius like her would never expect.

 **Phew! That took me so long to write! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
